


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn’t normally do deliveries, but when he leaves after his first one with an attractive man’s phone number written on his hand, he finds that he really can’t complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> To make up for the angst I just posted, I finally finished filling this prompt ([x](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/92652495212)) that I mentioned a few days ago.

When Dan showed up to work that night, the last thing he was expecting was to get roped into doing deliveries.

“But I don’t do deliveries,” Dan whined when his assistant manager PJ approached him asking for a favor. “I’m terrible with people, you know that,” he tried.

PJ only shook his head with a grimace. “Yeah, I do know that, but just hear me out. We’re really desperate. Jack hasn’t shown up for work today, and he’s not answering his phone. I don’t have any other choice than to get someone else to cover his shift,” PJ explained. “And you’re the only person available.”

With a loud groan, Dan snatched the delivery boy hat out of PJ’s hand and yanked it onto his head.

“Fine, but I get to take home the tips tonight…assuming I can manage to get any,” he mumbled, and PJ laughed, patting him on the back in agreement.

“Thanks mate, I owe you one!”

And that’s how Dan ended up doing deliveries.

He sighed as he went to get the delivery van key’s, expecting at least 15 minutes to prepare himself, but was almost instantly assaulted once more by PJ who was carrying Dan’s first delivery.

“Here. There are some extra instructions as well, if you really want those tips,” PJ told him, and then he disappeared once again.

Aggravated, but hoping to make the most of the situation, Dan tucked the delivery under his arm and took a moment to read the ticket, immediately beginning to blush as his eyes swept over the words printed there.

“ _Tell me I’m pretty_ ,” it said, and Dan quickly scanned the order trying to find the name of the customer, hoping against hope it wasn’t some lonely chick who’d probably start crying on his shoulder the minute he showed up at her door.

Needless to say, Dan was quite surprised when it turned out the customer was named Phil, and unless Dan was very much mistaken, Phil was a man’s name.

Feeling slightly better about the circumstances, but still blushing lightly, Dan made his way out to the delivery van, anxious to get this particular delivery over with before his embarrassment could cause him to implode.

His knees were shaking when he arrived at his customer’s apartment complex, and he stared up at the tall building in apprehension. Dan wasn’t particularly fit, and if there wasn’t an elevator, he was going to end up showing up at Phil’s door out of breath and sweating through his t-shirt.

 _See if they still want me to call them pretty then_ , Dan thought traitorously as he made his way inside, groaning when he found that the elevator, was, in fact, broken. “The universe hate’s me,” he muttered to himself quietly, and then began the awkward trudge up 13 flights of stairs.

Once he’d reached the end, he quickly found Phil’s door, and, taking a moment to catch his breath, knocked on it. The wait was awkward as Dan shuffled his feet and kept his head down, dark fringe covering his eyes.

When the door opened, Dan glanced up and found himself pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this.

The man in front of him was relatively fit, as opposed to what Dan had been imagining, and the sleeves of his jumper were rolled up to his elbows and clinging to the skin of his arms in the most breathtaking way. His arms were pale, and his face was framed softly by black hair in a very similar style to Dan’s. That wasn’t even the best part, however, as once Dan had finished giving the young man a once over, he found himself drowning in beautiful blue eyes.

He knew he must be gaping, but he couldn’t seem to help himself, and it wasn’t until Phil cleared his throat that Dan remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“I, uhm, hi,” he stuttered, and mentally slapped himself at his awkward attempt at an introduction. Phil, however, only smiled, covering his mouth with his hand as he began to laugh.

Cheeks flushing traitorously, Dan pushed Phil’s order into his hands and muttered “£17.99 please,” and waited while Phil rummaged around in his pockets before handing Dan a few crumpled notes.

“Thanks,” they both said at the same time, and while Dan blushed, Phil only grinned once again.

Head spinning, Dan moved to turn around, about to leave, when Phil stopped him.

“Wait! What about my special instructions?” he called, and Dan mentally cursed himself as he turned back around once again.

“Right, uhm…you’reverypretty,” he managed to get out, but his face once again caught on fire and he tried to hide his blush by looking down, letting his fringe hide his face.

With another slight chuckle, Phil moved forward, and Dan could feel his heart starting to race as he watched the man’s shoes getting closer. Before Dan could do anything, cool fingers were lightly touching his chin, gently forcing his face up until he was once again looking into warm blue eyes, and he gasped.

“Thank you, you’re quite pretty yourself,” Phil whispered, catching Dan off guard, and before Dan could pull away in astonishment, soft lips were on his and his heart was beating out of his chest and his eyes were slipping shut and he couldn’t help but hope this moment would never end.

“Oi, why’s the pizza just sitting here in the hall when I’ve been waiting for the last 5 minutes for you to come back with it?” a voice called from the doorway they’d just vacated, and Dan yanked his head away from Phil’s grasp to stare up at the dark haired man grinning up at them.

“Chris,” Phil sighed then, and turned to glare at the man standing in his doorway.

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” Chris asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, Dan continuing to stare at him in mortification.

“No!” Dan shouted at the same time as Phil stated “Yes.”

Raising an eyebrow, Chris said “Right, I’ll just leave you to it then,” and walked away.

Blushing, Dan pulled on his sleeves and looked down, once again hiding his face with his fringe and wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

“Sorry about that,” Phil said, and Dan looked up only to find that Phil looked quite embarrassed. “For all of that…I hope you don’t mind that I kissed you. I kind of couldn’t help it,” he added sheepishly, scratching his head.

“It-it’s fine…” Dan muttered, suddenly unsure of himself, and he wrapped his arms around his torso in an act of self-comfort.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Phil strode forward confidently and grabbed one of Dan’s hands. From his pocket he pulled out a black sharpie and began to write something onto Dan’s skin, and Dan could feel his face flushing just from that simple touch.

“Here, it’s my phone number,” Phil said as he finished up and dropped Dan’s hand again. “Call me, or text me or something, okay? I’d like to see you again!” he continued with a smile as he started walking backwards to his flat.

“Promise me, okay?” he said again, and Dan nodded in agreement, small smile starting to spread on his lips. Phil grinned properly then, and gave a short wave before turning around and almost sprinting back into his flat. Before he could close the door behind him, however, he popped his head back out and said “Wait, what’s your name again?”

“Dan,” Dan whispered, hiding a laugh because he’d never told Phil his name.

“Dan,” Phil said, rolling the name around on his tongue curiously, and then he smiled again and said “Bye, Dan!” before closing the door.

Breathless and lightheaded, Dan leaned against the wall across the way and allowed himself to slide down it until his butt hit the floor.

From Phil’s flat he could kind of hear voices.

“I told you they’d send someone cute if you left instructions like that,” Chris was saying, and Dan thought he could hear Phil grumbling something in response back, but his heart was beating too erratically to really pay attention.

Smiling softly to himself, Dan stared down at his hand, running his fingers over the numbers written there, and thought to himself _I’m glad I got put on delivery tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you'll excuse me, it's 3am and I'm exhausted.


End file.
